


Apology

by Cheeseass



Category: apology - Fandom
Genre: Gen, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseass/pseuds/Cheeseass
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Apology

uhh hi guys.

im sorry for practically plagirizing RadicalRex's fanfic

i didnt know how to contact him, he never really did have a contact tho

you guys can hate me all you want thats fine

i literally wont give a shit

if you guys want to shit on me thats fine

i didnt know RadicalRex cared about his projects

to me he basically abandons a project to move onto another one

and if you wanna cancel me thats fine

i dont care at all 

if you want to plagirize my fanfics i will make thats fine

copy and paste this if you want to do that

I was given permission by cheeseass. I did not plagirize it if i was given permission. 

dont give hate on the person who will probably do that

it was all my fault after all

ill start posting original (or my version) fanfics

if you want to contact me im at discord.  
yes i have the same name as this account  
to make it more easier just copy paste this link to your discord  
https://discord.gg/p4VNVZxgEJ


End file.
